1. Statement of the Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to the field of protecting films against illegal copying.
2. Description of the Related Art
Piracy issues in connection with the theatrical exhibition of motion picture films are well known. Once a film distributor distributes prints of a motion picture film to exhibitors for theatrical exhibition, a certain degree of control over the product is lost. In the regular course of exhibiting the film, a customer in the theater may surreptitiously record the film using, for example, a hand held camcorder. At a more sophisticated level, a person seeking to obtain an illegal copy of a film print may gain access to a theater projection booth in collusion with an employee of the exhibitor and make a copy of the film after hours in a relatively controlled environment. In such an environment, the audio from the projection equipment can be directly fed to the camcorder. A tripod can be used to ensure a clear and steady picture. As a result, an illicit copy can be made. Thus, a method is needed to reduce the quality of such illicit copies so that the copies will be undesirable to consumers.